


a little something new

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Robbie tries something new and Daisy absolutely loves it.Mind the tags. One Shot.





	a little something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> Prompt: "wow i did not know that was A Thing for me until right now and i’m totally fine with that but for the love of god keep doing it" + anal ?

Daisy liked the way his lips curled into a smile when she asked for more.

And the way he doubled down in earnest when she made that  _ sound… _ the one she was making right then. Robbie had two fingers circling her clit and was watching her expression as he slipped them down inside her core. He was kneeling between her spread thighs, eyes glittering as he watched her writhe on the mattress.

He knew just how to touch, how to rub her clit and drive her crazy.

The steady build of her release was put on hold briefly as he pressed both digits up inside her, fingertips finding her g-spot and forcing her to rock to meet the shallow thrusts of his wrist.

“More,” she begged, her hands gripping handfuls of the fitted sheet before releasing it and reaching for him. She leaned forward on the pillows, wrapping both hands around his forearm as she bucked against his fingers.

He slid free of her, hesitating only for a moment before sliding his fingers down further still. He pressed the barest of touches against her body with just one finger, circling the tight ring of muscle before slipping past it.

His boldness didn’t surprise her, what surprised her was how much she liked it when he played with her ass.

The hot sensation spread over Daisy’s body, making her nipples go tight as she softly pleaded with him. “More…” she murmured as he settled on his knees, lowering his face so he could lick tentatively at her clit, all the while, his finger pressed more deeply inside her. 

At her insistence, he added lube. And a second finger. He scissored them, the lube slicking the way as he worked her open. She rocked against him, still asking for more.

“You want more?” he whispered, that sly smile returning as he pressed a small kiss to her clit. He rose up onto his knees, both digits sliding from her body once more. “You’re sure about that?”

He was teasing her. At least, that’s what he thought he was doing. But Daisy’d been bitten and  _ yes _ , she absolutely wanted more if he was handing it out.

“Are you offering more?” she asked, her gaze flitting down to the heavy appendage between his legs. Stiff and straining against his boxer briefs.

The smirk fell away for the smallest moment. “Daisy, you’re  _ absolutely _ certain?”

She nodded and reached for the bottle of lube he’d left beside her on the bed. “Absolutely certain. Didn’t know I liked that. But I definitely do. I want to feel you  _ everywhere _ .”

He pushed down his boxer briefs, sliding them over his hips and off onto the floor.  Robbie reached for the condom he’d tossed onto the bed, tearing it open and rolling it down his cock.

Daisy handed him the lube and he squirted some onto his hand, pausing before rubbing it over the length of his member. He groaned slightly, his hand making slick, wet sounds as he applied it.

She bent both knees to give him more room, inhaling sharply as he lifted her hips in the air, his hard, lubed-up erection brushing over her most secret of areas. 

He guided himself to her opening, she could feel her ass tingling as he slowly pressed the head inside her. His breathing came more sharply, more quickly as he slid himself further inside.

Daisy reached up and tweaked her nipples, both of them aching and painfully stiff in the cool air.

She groaned as he inched his way inside, stopping only when she whimpered because he wanted to be sure she was okay.

She was  _ more than _ okay.

Robbie’s eyes were dark, his breath coming in swift pants as his hips met hers. “You’re still… you’re still okay?” he murmured, looking very much like he wanted to collapse on top of her.

She squeezed around him in response. His eyes fluttered closed for a long moment. 

“So much better than okay,” she assured him, groaning as he slid out and pressed back in immediately. “Just please don’t stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
